Réponses et prise de tête
by Lili Rose
Summary: [FIC FINIE] Poudlard c'est finie pour nos héros, Hermione est un couple depuis 4 ans et a une petite fille, personnes ne sait ça, que vatil se passer lorsque ses amis vont découvrir que le pére n'est autre que...
1. Default Chapter

Aujourd'hui il faisait très chaud en Angleterre et le quartier où nous nous trouvons ne dérogeait pas à la règle, en effet à Ever King la plupart des habitants se prélassaient aux bords de leurs piscines, les enfants s'arrosaient grâce au nouveau sort que leurs parents venaient de leurs apprendre et les chouettes et autres créatures que l'on trouvait habituellement chez les sorciers somnolaient. Ever King était le quartier le plus chic de toute la Grande Bretagne sorcière, habiter ici signifiait soit être l'héritier d'une famille de sorciers très riches, soit avoir une place très importante au ministère, soit les deux, les personnes auxquelles nous allons nous intéresser faisaient partis de la troisième catégorie, c'est à dire à celle des personnes et riches et influentes, mais ça peu de monde le savait.

Au 17 Ever King une jeune femme s'apprêtait à entrer chez elle lorsque la porte s'ouvrit à la volait :

Maman ! s'écria une petite fille qui devait être âgée d'environs 3ans.

Coucou ma puce, répondit la très belle brune en prenant l'enfant dans ses bras.

Tu sais maman et ben papa y m'a emmené manger une glace sur le chemin de traverse et après on est allé tout les deux au magasin de quidditche et après on est allé chez Fleury et Bott et pis après on est allé dans un autre magasin pour acheter une belle bague. Ooooooooooooh non s'écria la petite fille en mettant sa main devant sa bouche, j'avait promis à papa de rien dire pour la bague.

La petite puce s'extirpa des bras maternelles sous le regard étonné de sa mère et rentra en trombe dans la maison

Papa, papa, cria-t-elle dans l'immense battisse que ses parents appréciaient tant, papa j'ai fait une grosse bêtise dit-elle en arrivant dans le bureau de son père.

Son père la détailla un instant, elle avait les joues rosis pour avoir couru à travers la maison, cela colorait son teint d'habitude porcelaine, ses belles anglaises blondes presque blanches lui tombaient en cascades sur ses épaules, il avait été incapable de les attacher décemment ce matin est avait donc décidé de lui laisser lâchés. Ses yeux gris le regardait en pétillant, comme à chaque fois que l'enfant aillait lui avouer une faute. Il était très fière de sa fille, lui et Hermione se forçait de l'élever du mieux qu'ils pouvaient et leur petite Rose les comblait, une des choses qu'il aimait chez elle était qu'elle respectait à la lettre la phrase « faute avouée à moitié pardonnée », quelle que soit la bêtise, elle en parlé toujours à l'un de ses parents et acceptait sans broncher la punition donnée qui n'en était d'ailleurs jamais vraiment une.

Qu'as tu fait ma princesse, lui demanda t il d'une voix douce, certes il avait déjà deviné qu'elle était la bêtise mais il savait que sa fille voulait lui dire donc il l'écoutât avec un sourire tendre.

Eh ben j'ai raconté à maman ce qu'on avait fait aujourd'hui, je lui ai dit qu'on est allé acheter des livres, qu'on à mangé une glace et qu'on à acheté une bague, sur le coup je me suis pas rappelé qu'il ne fallait pas que j'en parle à maman, dis tu es fâché, lui demanda-t-elle en le regardant avec des yeux de merlans frits

Eh bien je pense que tu aurais pu tenir ta langue au moins jusqu'à ce soir mais je ne t'en veux pas, c'est pas grave, après tout tu n'as pas dit à ta mère que la bague était pour elle.

L'enfant vint se lover dans ses bras en murmurant un « je t'aime papa » à peine audible.

Comment lui en vouloir pensa le jeune homme, c'est vrai qu'il était déçus, il aurait voulut que la bague soit une surprise mais lorsqu'on voyait les parents de Rose l'on comprenait aisément pourquoi la petite fille avait la langue bien trop pendu pour une enfant âgée d'à peine 2 ans et 6 mois.

Alors qu'il se levait en prenant sa princesse dans ses bras il entendit Hermione l'appeler.

J'arrive ma chérie.

Hermione était dans le salon est faisait les 100 pas dans la pièce, elle était trop impatiente de dire à son « chérie » la merveilleuse nouvelle qu'elle avait eu aujourd'hui, finalement elle arrêta de tourner comme un lion en cage et posa son regard sur une photo de Poudlard, on la voyait entourait de ses deux meilleurs amis qui lui faisait chacun un bisous, un sur chaque joue, ils avaient été inséparables durant toute leur scolarité et aujourd'hui elle les voyait s'éloigner, aucun des deux ne savait qu'elle était avec un homme depuis maintenant 4 ans et qu'ils avaient ensemble une petite fille, ils ne savaient pas non plus que Hermione habitait à quatre maisons de chez Harry et à six de chez Ron. Ils pensaient tous les deux que leur ami habitait dans un petit studio à Londres afin de finir ses études et qu'elle changeait de mecs comme de chaussettes, ils croyaient que s'était pour cela que la jeune femme insistait toujours pour que l'on fasse les repas chez un de ses deux amis est non chez elle, de plus ils la pensaient plongées corps et âmes dans ses études, ce qui d'après eux expliquait le fait qu'ils ne la voyaient pas souvent. Ils ne se doutaient pas que la raison de son « absence » était tout autre.

Tu devrait leur dire, lui murmura son fiancé.

Pas maintenant, ce n'est pas le bon moment, j'avais prévu…

Rose partit du salon pour aller jouer dans sa chambre, s'il y avait bien une chose qu'elle savait c'etait que lorsque sa mère disait qu 'elle « avait prévu que », une dispute éclatait entre ses deux parents, parfois ça l'amuser de les regarder se disputer, c'était très intéressant et aussi très bête, c'était ce qu'elle aimé, dans les disputes de ses parents il n'y avait jamais de larmes, juste des cris, jamais de coups, juste des objets cassés que ses parents réparaient une fois la dispute terminée. Ils se traitaient de noms d'oiseaux mais finissaient toujours par s'embrasser et se dire « je t'aime », c'est ce qu'elle aimait chez ses parents, une fois la dispute terminée la vie recommençait, il n'y avait jamais de guerre froide entre eux. Mais aujourd'hui elle trouvait que le nouveau livre que son père lui avait acheté était beaucoup plus intéressant que la dispute. Et oui vous avez bien lu, Rose à peine âgé de 2 ans et 6 mois savait déjà parfaitement lire, mais après tout sa mère était Hermione Granger, la Miss Je Sais Tous de Poudlard, la fille que Drago Malfoy détestait !

Arrêtes Hermione, arrêtes de tous prévoir, notre vie est réglée comme du papier à musique, la seule fausse note à été Rose, tu as déjà prévu quand le moment serait idéal pour notre deuxième enfant, quand nous partirons en vacances, quand nous déciderons enfin de nous marier, quand tu diras à tes amis que Rose et moi nous existons ! Tu es tellement prévisible Hermione, ça en devient lassant ! Et puis j'en ai marre qu'à chaque fois que Ginny appele je sois obligé de lui dire « Vous savez j'ai juste passé la nuit avec Hermione et ce sera surement la seule que nous passerons ensemble, et oui Mademoiselle je ne suis l'homme qui partagera la vie de votre amis, oui moi aussi je suis désolé, c'est ça au revoir »

D'habitude lors de ces disputes Hermione sortait toujours perdante, ce qu 'elle détestait au plus haut point, mais aujourd'hui elle savait que se ne serait pas le cas, aujourd'hui elle lui bouclerait le bec à ce sale serpent !

Tu sais mon ange, si j'étais si prévisible je ne t'aurais pas appelé pour t'annoncer que j'étais enceinte de 3 mois de notre deuxième et troisième enfant, et que de plus, au comble du prévisible ce sont deux vrais jumelles !

Voilà le prologue est fini, laissez une review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez et surtout si vous voulez que je continues…

MERCI d'avance !


	2. Chapter 1

Bon alors comme vous avez pu le remarquer je n'avait pas mis de disclamer, honte à moi

Disclamer: tous le monde d'Harry Potter appartirnt à J.K Rolling et vu que au derniére nouvelles je ne suis pas J.k Rolling, rien ne m'appartient si ce n'est le personnage de Rose et des jumelle à naitre.

Voila c'est fait, ce disclamer est valable pour tout les chapitre, tenez vous le pour dit!

Sinon merci à Girl-of-Butterflypour sa review.

Réponses et prise de tête :

Tu, tu ,tu es en…enceinte, de de de ju…jumelles ?

Oui mon chérie

C'est, c'est moi leur pè…père ?

Eh bien à y réfléchir, il est vrai que j'ai l'habitude d'aller voir le vieux grincheux qui nous sert de voisin pour quelques parties de jambes en l'air, c'est peut être lui le père, tu n'est pas de mon avis ?

Au fur et à mesure que Hermione prononçait sa phrase le jeune homme palissait, il était déjà habituellement très pâle mais là, il ressemblait à si méprendre à un mort vivant.

Alors elles ne sont pas de moi ?

Ecoute mon amour tu vas rebrancher ton cerveau et réfléchir deux minutes !

Mais mon cerveau n'est pas débranché, répondit le futur papa qui avait l'air de ne rien comprendre à la discussion et qui en était toujours à penser « est ce que c'est moi le père ? est ce que je vais être papa ? est ce que… »

La jeune femme comprit que là elle lui avait plus que cloué le bec, en faite elle l'avait complètement retourné le pauvre ! Prise de remord elle décida d'arrêter l'ironie et lui dit d'une voix très douce :

Tu es bien le père, je te promet qu'elles sont de toi.

Le cerveau du jeune homme passa de « est ce que c'est moi le père ? » à « Je vais être papa ! », ce qui en soit n'est pas un gros progrès, vous en conviendrez. Il prit celle qui l'aimait dans ses bras et l'embrassa amoureusement. Puis il relâcha sont étreinte et regarda Hermione, dans un souffle il lui dit qu'il l'aimait et qu'elle venait de lui faire deux merveilleux cadeaux. Rose entra à ce moment dans la pièce. Comme tout enfant qui se respecte elle avez entendu une bonne parti de la discussion, en effet une fois qu 'elle avait eu fini son livre elle avait voulut retourner dans le salon assister à la fin de la dispute et était arrivée comme toujours au moment le plus intéressant !

Dit maman je vais être grande sœur pour de vrai ?

Ses deux parents la prirent dans leurs bras et l'embrassèrent.

Oui ma chérie tu vas être grande sœur pour de vrai lui répondit son père.

La petite fille lui fit un grand sourire et lui murmura :

Tu sais papa tu devrais lui donner maintenant la bague.

Tu as raison ma puce lui répondit il du même ton. Puis à voix haute, ma chérie puisque l'on est dans l'imprévisible j'ai quelque chose pour toi .

Il sortit de sa poche un écrin vert et argent et posa un genoux à terre, il ouvrit l'écrin et :

Hermione Granger, voulez vous m'épouser ?

Rose regardait son père et se retenir de rire, elle savez que les demande en mariage sa ce faisait comme ça mais elle ne pensez pas que son père irait jusqu'à ce mettre à genoux !

C'est comme dans les films, maman dis oui !

Hermione prit sa fille qui était maintenant morte de rire dans ses bras et regarda l'homme qu'elle aimait. Répondre oui signifiait beaucoup mais après tous elle l'aimait et il l 'aimait !

Oui je veux t'épouser, finit elle par dire à un homme qui commençait sérieusement à douter de la réponse.

Rose applaudit de toute ses force en disant qu'elle voulait être demoiselle d'honneur et qu'elle voulait aussi avoir une robe blanche avec des gants.

Ses parents eux riaient de voir leur petite fille si enthousiaste et ils s'embrassaient car après tout ils allaient se marier.

Excusez moi mais le repas est servit.

On arrive tous de suite Franck.

Franck était ce que l'on pourrait appeler l'homme à tout faire de cette famille, Hermione et son futur mari n'avait jamais vraiment voulu avoir de domestique, les idée d'Hermione si opposant quelque peut, mais lorsqu'ils avaient acheté la maison ils avaient en quelque sorte acheté l'homme, en effet celui ci travaillé depuis très longtemps dans cette maison et celle ci représentait ca seule possibilité de carrière. Hermione et son fiancé avait penser lui donner une prime de départ et lui laisser la petite maison dans la quel il vivait avec sa famille mais Franck les avait supplié de le garder à leur service, Hermione ne voulant être responsable de la décadence d'un homme avait fini par accepter, et à vrai dire elle ne le regrettait vraiment pas, en effet leur maison était incapable, ils mangeaient toujours très bien et surtout elle pouvait travailler sans s'inquiéter pour sa fille qui était entre de bonnes mains.

Au faite si vous me le permettez, je souhaite vous faire part de mes félicitation autant pour les futurs naissance que pour votre mariage. Je sais que je ne suis pas sensé être au courant mais j'ai sans la vouloir assisté à la scène.

Merci beaucoup Franck ,c'est très gentil de votre part lui répondit Hermione dans un grand sourire.

Tout le reste de la soirée ce passa très bien, dans une euphorie palpable, cette famille était on ne peut plus heureuse. Pourtant en se couchant Hermione et l'homme de sa vie sûr que maintenant plus rien ne serait comme avant, Hermione n'envisageait pas son mariage sans ses meilleurs amis , or aucun d'aux ne connaissaient l'existence d'un homme dans la vie de leurs petite 'mione. En fait Hermione doutait, pour la première fois de sa vie la miss-je-sais-tout de Poudlard se demandait si elle avait pris la bonne décision en disant oui à son compagnon, certe le fait que Harry et compagnie ne connaissent pas l'existence de son petit ami lui pesait mais elle avait peur qu'en apprennent qui c'était ils la laissent. De son coté son futur mari se demandait si Hermione arriverait à avouer son existence à ses amis et s'il avait vraiment envie qu'ils apprennent son existence. En fait il savait que si Hermione leurs disait elle leur annoncerait en personne et non par lettre et aussi qu'elle voudrait qu'il soit avec elle or la perspective de ce retrouver seul entouré de tous les Weasleys et de Potter ne le réjouissait guère, c'était un peu comme affronter le grand frère sauf que dans son cas s'était les grands frères qu'il allait devoir affronter !

Voilà je sais que mes chapitres ne sont pas très longs mais j'écris petit à petit selon l'inspiration…

Laissez une review pour me dire si vous voulez la suite où pas et surtout si ça vous plait. Allez bonne nuit !


	3. Chapter 2

Et voilà la suite:

Ce matin là, au 17 Everking, une jolie brune emmerga de ses couverture le sourire au lévre, elle allait se marier avec l'homme qu'elle aimait et surtout avoir deux petites jumelles, quoi de mieux que ses joyeuses pensées pour commencer une journée ?

Le même jour au même au endroit, un beau blond s'éveilla, les yeux pétillants de bonheur, il allait se marier avec la femme qu'il aimait et surtout avoir deux petites jumelles, attendez, deux petites jumelles et un mariage, oh non pensa l'appollon.

-Mione, dit il d'une voix sérieuse ;

-Quoi chérie ?

-Et bien, tu sais que tu as des amis…

-Oui répondit elle d'une voix hésitante

-Et que ces derniers ne sont pas au courant que nous sommes ensemble…

-Heu oui, la jeune fille commencer à comprendre où voulait en venir son fiancé et à tous vous dire ça ne lui plaisait pas, mais alors pas du tout.

-Excuse moi, ma question va sans doute te paraître étrange, mais quand comptes tu leurs annoncer, parce que tu sais un mari et trois enfants faut les sortir de temps en temps, histoire qu'ils prennent l'air, qu'ils voient du monde…

-Et bien en fait je me disait que, et bien, euh…

-Hermione

-Oui répondit elle d'une voix stridente

-Tu vas me faire le plaisir de décrocher le téléphone et d'inviter TES amis afin de leurs montrer ce qu'est Ta vie….

-Euh, tu veux que je leurs disent quoi, salut Ron, Harry, Ginny, vous savez en fait j'étudie plus, à vrai dire je vais me marier, j'ai une fille et je suis enceinte de jumelles, et vous savez pas le plus drôle, le futur marier c'est…

-Et bien oui, quelque chose dans le genre

Hermione pris alors un air de chien battut afin de lui dire :

-Tu es sûr ?

Et son futur mari lui répondit avec le même air mais une pointe d'ironie dans la voix :

-Oui

C'est ainsi que à peine une heure plus tard Hermione se retrouvé pendu au téléphone, ils avaient convenu d'inviter en premiers lieu seulement Harry, Ron et Ginny, le samedi qui vient, c'est à dire demain.

-Allo, Ginny, c'est Hermione

-Oh ça va ?

-Oui, oui, je voulais savoir vous Harry et toi êtes libre demain ?

-Oh oui oui

-Ok alors demain à 19h30 au 17 Everking

-Mais…

-Pas de mais, tachez d'être à l'heure

-Ok

-Et s'il te plait tu peux faire passer l'invitation à Ron ?

-Heu, ben oui mais.. .

-Ginny j'ai dit pas de mais, allez à demain.

A partir de cette instant, l'ambiance de cette maison était, disons le tendu, en effet Hermione et son « chérie » envisagait tous les « sénarios » possibles, s'il fallait que Rose et Drago apparraissent à l'appéritif ou au dessert, s'il fallait qu'elle leur annonce d'abord qu'elle était enceinte où qu'elle allait se marier. Rose quand à elle ne comprenait strictement rien et ce disait que vraiment c'était très dure d'être un adulte. Finalement les « adultes » avaient trouvaient le « senario » parfait, à l'arrivé de ses amis Hermione irait ouvrir et les conduirait au salon où elle leur servirait un apéritif très alcoolisé (d'après la miss-je-sais-tous l'alcool aidera à l'acceptation, d'après le fiancé c'est inutile mais bon…) après cela elle débalera leur histoire et une fois finie son futur marie et Rose daignerons apparaître.

Le jour fatidique arriva, tout était prés et calculé, ils devaient arriver à 19h30, ce qui faisait en comptant le retard 20h00, tous leurs plats préférés avaient étaient préparés et le ménage avaient était fait. Sauf qu'une chose vint troubler l'odre fixé, en effet à 19h10 la sonnette retentit, personne ne s'en rendit compte, c'est vrai la sonnette n'avait pas de raison de sonner avant 19h30. Il n'y eut que Rose qui entendit, la petite ce pressa donc d'ouvrir.

-Bonjour, vous êtes qui ?

-Et bien lui c'est Harry, mon mari, commenca Ginny, mais Ron lui coupa la parole.

-La question n'est pas de savoir qui nous sommes mais qui tu es !

-Et ben ma maman elle dit que c'est pas bien de couper la parole au gens, t'es pas gentils toi, j't'aime pas.

-Ma puce, reprit Ginny sur un ton apaisant, qui est ta maman.

-Et ben ma maman c'est ma maman et puis tu sais ta pas besoin de me parler comme ça je suis pas idiote, en plus je sais qui vous êtes, toi tu est Harry…

-Facile, la coupa Ron, ma sœur l'à déjà dit !

-Sans ce débiner par la remarque la petite fille repris :

-Et toi le méchant t'es Ron, quand à toi dit elle en désignant Ginny t'es Ginny !

-Et bien tu en sais des choses, reprit Harry.

-Oh ça c'est rien, j'ai 2 ans et 6 mois et je sais lire, compter et je connaîs l'alphabet par cœur, a,b,c,d…

-C'est très bien la coupa Ginny de plus en plus pale.

-Et ben dit donc c'est une habitude chez les rouquins de couper la parole au gens ! Papa, appella la petite fille, il y a des gens que j'aime vraiment pas sur le palier, ils n'ont aucune éducation.

Le jeune homme, qui ne savait pas qui ce trouvait sur le pas de sa porte et qui d'ailleurs ne penser vraiment pas trouver la causes de nombreux de leurs souçis à lui et à sa futur femme alla jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.

-Bonsoir, commenca Ginny alors qu'elle voyait un homme dont elle ne distinguait le visage sur le seuil, nous sommes…

-Dis papa, est ce que c'est une habitude des roux de couper la parole ?

-Rose, je te ferais remarquer que c'est ce que tu viens de faire ! Et non ce n'est pas une habitude des roux, dit l'homme d'une voix douce, tout en s'approchant de sa fille afin de la prendre dans ses bras. C'est à ce moment là en fait qu'il remarqua la présence de ses inviters (en avance) qui soit dit en passant ne cesser de répéter :

-Drago Malfoy, Drago Malfoy, mais que fout Drago Malfoy ici ?

Et voilà le chapitre est terminée, il est pas très long mais bon, au fait désolé pour le retard mais le temps manque parfois…

Merci à tous les reviewners !


	4. Chapter 3

Réponses et prise de tête :

Bon alors voilà le nouveau chapitre, merci à tous pour vos reviews, ça fait chaud au cœur, surtout que je ne pensais pas que ma fic aurait autant de succés…

Et surtout un seul mot d'ordre : postez moi plein de reviews, ça flatte mon égaux !

Chapitre 3 :

-Drago Malfoy, mais que fout Drago Malfoy ici ?

-Rose fut la première à répondre à cette question, et l'on sentait par sa réponse l'insolence des Serpentards et le courage des Griffondords !

-Et bien c'est mon papa et il habite ici, et d'ailleurs si vous n'êtes pas content et ben vous avez qu'à vous en aller, ça fera des vacances, je vous aime pas tous autant que vous êtes ! Allais papa, dis leurs de partir !

Drago Malfoy avait toujours voulut que ce moment arrive, qu'enfin Hermione le présente à ce qu'elle considérait comme sa famille mais à vrai dire, maintenant qu'il y était il voulait se trouver partout si ce n'est ici ! En plus sa petite chouette ne les appréciait pas mais alors pas du tout, il ne l'en aimait d'ailleurs que plus !

-Et bien tu vois ma chérie j'aimerai pouvoir les faire partir mais je ne suis pas sur qu'HERMIONE (il avait hurlé le nom histoire que la plus concernée de cette histoire daigne ce montrer) apprécierait , alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de te montrer civilisée avec ses gens, Ok ?

-Et bien si je leurs parle pas ce sera bon ?

Pendant ce merveilleux instant de communication père fille Hermione arriva, étonnée que son fiancé l'appelle. Arrivait à la porte elle manqua s'évanouir, il est vrai que l'image ce trouvant devant elle n'était pas réjouissante, en effet Drago tenait Rose dans ses bras mais cette dernière regardait tour à tour les invités et son père avec une détermination Malfoyenne et elle savait de quoi elle parlait, quand à ses invités ils étaient plus pâle que la mort elle même et elle aurait donné sa main à couper que Ron réfléchissait à la meilleur façons de tuer sa fille !

-Salut, euh, et bien, euh…

-Maman qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? T'es sure que ça va ?

-MAMAN ? hurla Ron

Ginny qui se sentait une carrière dans la médiation proposa à tous le monde de rentrer afin de parler du problème Hermione-Drago-Rose au calme, ce que tous le monde approuva, si ce n'est Ron qui grommelait toujours un maman incompréhensible.

-Euh, je vous sert quoi ? proposa non sans mal un Drago qui ne savait plus où ce mettre.

-Un wiski pur feu bien tassé s'il te plait.

-Deux

-Non trois

-Quatre, finie Hermione

-Non mais t'es pas bien ! commença à gueuler Drago, j'te fais un thé glacé où je te sert un jus de citrouille mais certainement pas un wiski pur feux !

-Euh, aux dernières nouvelles , tu n 'est pas le père d'Hermione et elle est majeur alors elle assez grande pour décider de ce qu'elle boit !

-Ginny, tais toi, s'il te plait murmura au bord des larmes Hermione.

Il n'en avez pas fallut plus que la dernière phrase pour finir d'égayer la colère du beau Serpentard.

-Ecoute Weasley je ne suis peut être pas le père d'Hermione mais je suis le père des enfants qu'elle porte et je t'avoue m'inquiéter pour leurs santés, et tu sais ta copine elle sait très bien se défendre toute seul, ça fait 4 ans qu'elle le fait !

-Drago, non mais c'est pas possible commença à sangloter la futur maman alors qu'au nombre 4 ses amis avaient hurlé.

-Oh et puis merde hurla son fiancé alors qu'il allait s'enfermer dans son bureau.

-Drago Malfoy si tu ne reviens pas t'asseoir ici dans la minute qui suit je te jure que tu devras sérieusement penser à déménager vers la chambre d'amis ! s'égosilla Hermione toujours en pleur.

Drago qui comprit que les menaces de sa futur femme n'était pas faite en l'air (elle les avait d'ailleurs déjà mises plusieurs fois à exécution) et que cette dernière était vraiment à bout, fit demi tour, certes il ne retourna pas s'asseoir, il a tous de même sa dignité, mais il s'appliqua à servir ce que chacun lui avait demandé et prépara avec amour la boisson préférée de sa futur femme. Les invités à peine servis vidèrent leurs verres et se resservir.

-Ecoutez, reprit Hermione, je ne voulais pas que vous appreniez ça comme ça mais bon maintenant c'est fait. Pour résumer tous ce que vous avez entendu, je suis avec Drago depuis 4 ans, nous avons une petite fille Rose, âgée de 2 ans et 6 mois, je suis enceinte de deux petite filles et l'on va ce marier, c'est pour ça que je vous ai invité, pour vous dire tous ça.

-Hermione, commença Ron d'un ton mielleux, TU ES SURE DE NE PAS ETRE FOLLE !

-Ron, NON JE NE SUIS PAS FOLLE ! OU EN TOUS CAS MOINS QUE TOI !

-OOH, TU ES MOINS FOLLE QUE MOI ? MAIS DOIS JE TE RAPPELLER QUE CE N'EST PAS MOI QUI COUCHE AVEC MALFOY ? QUI AI MENTI PENDANT 4 ANS A MES MEILLEURS AMIS…

-C'est bon, arrête Ron, t'es lourd là, le coupa Harry. Hermione, tu vas peut être trouver ma question étrange mais pourquoi n'avoir rien dit.

Hermione après s'être calmée commença sa réponse.

-Eh bien, quand avec Drago nous avons commencé à nous fréquenter vraiment on était en pleine guerre et un sang pur qui couchait avec une sang de bourbe c'était la mort assurée pour l'un et l'autre, surtout quand l'un n'est autre qu'un Malfoy. Pendant un moment personne ne savait rien de nous deux, même Dumbledore n'était pas au courant et un jour et bien il l'a découvert, il nous à fait jurer de ne rien dire à personne, même à nos meilleurs amis.

-A tes meilleurs amis ma puce.

-Et pourquoi Drago avait le droit ?

-Ron tu es vraiment stupide parfois, lui répondit Ginny, crois tu vraiment que Malfoy aurait dit quoi que ce soit à des Serpentard ? Ne le prend pas mal Malfoy mais tu ne devait pas avoir d'amis, surtout entiché d'Hermione !

-Oh je ne le prend pas mal , c'est la vérité, et je n'était pas entiché d'Hermione, je l'aimais vraiment…

-Je peux continuer ?

-Oui, vas y !

-Donc en jurant à Dumbledore de ne rien vous dire je m'enfermait dans un mensonge, mais à cette époque j'avais vraiment envi de vous le dire, du coup j'étais surveillée constamment, soit par Drago, soit par le directeur, soit par Rogue…

-ROGUE le savait ?

-Ron ,laisse moi finir, tu poseras tes questions après ! Donc, oui Rogue était au courant, ensuite je suis tombée enceinte de Rose, à nouveau Dumbledore m'a fait promettre de ne pas vous en parler, ça à était vraiment dure, surtout à la fin de ma grossesse, je pleurais tous le temps.

-Je confirme, c'était une vrai fontaine, sans bouton off à y réfléchir !

-Eh, je t'interdit ! Donc je disais que c'était très dure, je vous voyais mais je ne pouvais rien vous dire. Ensuite nous sommes tous partis de Poudlard pour faire nos vies, la guerre était finie mais après tant de mensonge je n'arrivait pas à vous le dire, pourtant Drago m'en parlait tous le temps et ça finissait toujours par une dispute, mais bon.

-Tu insistais pour qu'elle nous le disent ? demanda Harry

-Eh bien oui, je savais que vous comprendriez, c'est votre meilleure amie.

-Ecoutez, je vais voir où en est le repas et où est Rose, ça commence à m'inquiéter.

-Oh, t'inquiète pas, elle est dans sa chambre, je crois que certaines personnes sont en trop pour elle, dit il ironiquement.

-Non mais je suis maudite, mes meilleurs amis et mon fiancé sont les pires ennemis du monde et ma fille et du côté de son père, c'est pas possible !

Elle partit donc vers la cuisine, laissant ainsi seul Drago et leurs invités.

-Ecoutez, commença Drago, je ne suis pas ravis de vous avoir chez moi et si je pouvais m'en passer je le ferait, mais Hermione à besoins de vous et je l'aime vraiment. Il est hors de question que l'on devienne les meilleurs amis du monde mais on pourrait faire un effort, pour au moins ne pas ce sauter à la gorge en sa présence.

-Tu as raison, je dit pas que ce sera simple, mais si tu l'aime et que elle aussi t'aime alors on y arrivera ! lui répondit Harry.

-Bien sûr qu'on y arrivera, n'est ce pas Ron ?

-Mouais…

-Ron, qu'es ce que tu as dit, je n'ai pas bien entendu.

-Oh, c'est bon, j'ai dit oui !

Harry, après d'énormes réflexions finit par ce jeter à l'eau pour poser une question qui le tracassait depuis un moment.

-Euh, Malfoy, euh Hermione et toi vous avez un très bon niveau en sortilège, et, euh, pourtant Hermione est tombé enceinte de Rose, vous l'avez décidé où l'un de vous n'est finalement pas si bon que ça en sortilège.

-Ni l'un , ni l'autre, lui répondit Hermione, qui était revenu.

-Hein ?

-Et bien, en faite le sort à était bien lancé, nous étions du genre prudent et donc nous avions tendance a lancer tous les deux le sort de contraception. Un matin Hermione et venu pour me demander si je me rappelais l'avoir vu le lancer et si je me rappeler l'avoir lancé, je lui dit que oui, j'en étais certains. Alors elle est partis en courant et en m'hurlant qu'elle allait à la bibliothèque pour une recherche et qu'elle ne voulait pas que je vienne la déranger. Quand elle est revenu, avec une dizaine de livre et en pleure, j'ai commencé à m'inquiéter. Alors elle m'a dit qu'elle était enceinte, j'ai pas trop comprit sur le coup et elle à était obligé de me le redire. En faite le sort de contraception à une faille, si les deux personnes s'aiment vraiment et imagine au même moment avoir un enfant avec l'autre alors le sort s'annule, c'est ce qui nous est arrivé.

-A partir de ce moment là on pris réellement conscience de nos sentiments l'un pour l'autre.

-Vous allez trouver ma question bizarre mais je suis sure d'aimer Harry et je veux des enfants avec lui.

-Idem pour moi, répondit Harry. Pourtant le sort de contraception à toujours fonctionné.

-Et bien ne le prenait pas mal mais il faut que les deux sorciers soient très puissants et on a tout abandonné l'un pour l'autre, moi mes amis, Drago sa famille, de plus il n'y a eu, depuis l'invention de ce sortilège que un cas en plus du notre, c'est quelque chose qui n'arrive que très rarement.

-Pour vos futur jumelles, vous n'aviez donc pas lancé de sortilège de contraception.

-Très bonne réflexion Ginny, Hermione comment ce fait il que tu soit tombé enceinte alors que je suis certains d'avoir toujours lancé le sortilège ?

-Euh, et bien répondit Hermione rouge comme une tomate alors que tous les regards se braquaient sur elle. Ca faisait un moment que tu parlais d'avoir d'autres enfants…

-Et tu disait que ce n'était pas le bon moment…

-C'est vrai, tu répondais toujours que j'étais trop prévisible, alors j'ai voulu pour une fois t'étonner, après mûre réflexion, je me suis dit qu'on s'en était très bien sortis avec Rose et que après tous il n'y a jamais de bon moment pour avoir des enfants, donc au lieu de lancer un sortilège de contraception, j'ai annulé le tient.

-Non mais je rêve, t'es vraiment pas possible. Est ce qu'un jour on pourra faire comme moi je veux ?

-Et bien, non… lui répondit Hermione dans son plus beau sourire.

-Si mes ancêtres me voyait, un Malfoy jouant le rôle d'un homme soumis.

-Oh et bien si ta vie d'homme soumis ne te plait pas tu peux partir, je ne t'en empêcherais pas !

-Ben voyons !

-A table, annonça Franck.

-Oh , Franck, je pense que vous pouvait enlever l'assiette de Monsieur, sa vie ne le satisfait pas, il souhaite partir. D'ailleurs pourriez vous lui faire ses bagages s'il vous plait.

Le majordome commença alors à ce diriger vers les escaliers menant à la chambre de ses maîtres lorsque…

-Marck, je vous interdit de faire ça, il est hors de question que je parte allez plutôt faire les valises de Madame.

Le pauvre Majordome, qui ne comprenait plus rien se dirigea docilement vers le dressing de sa maîtresse lorsque…

-NON, mais t'es pas bien, tu me foutrais dehors alors que je suis enceinte de jumelles, mais ça tourne pas rond dans ta tête. Marck, retourner à votre cuisine et dite moi quand exactement l'on pourra enfin manger, j'ai faim, quand à toi Drago, je peut te dire que ta condition d'homme soumis, t'es pas prêt de la quitter, et fait gaffe à ce que tu fais si tu ne veux pas finir en homme séquestré !

Le majordome se dirigea vers sa cuisine en marmonnant des « c'te famille est malade… jamais vu ça… », quand à Drago il affichait un air suffisant, et personne ne comprenait pourquoi.

-Tu vois ma chérie, dit il en s'approchant dangereusement d'Hermione, tu ne peut pas te passer de moi !

-RRrrr, enlève cette air suffisant de ton visage et je peux tout à fait me passer de toi, finit-elle sur un ton moins sur.

-Ooooh c'est ce que je vois, tu peux te passer de moi, alors que tu parlais de me séquestrer il y a quelque seconde…

-Bon OK, je ne peut pas me passer de toi, ça te vas ?

-Oui

-Ok, maintenant on va manger !

Harry et Ron la regardait d'un air moqueur, elle venait de passer pour une parfait idiote, mais bon, que ne faut il pas faire pour pouvoir enfin manger, c'est vrai ça elle est quand même enceinte, et de jumelle !

Le repas ce passa très bien, Hermione rivalisa avec Ron dans la quantité de nourriture qu'elle engloutit, Rose finit par trouver des côtés positifs aux amis de sa mère et Malfoy ce rendit compte que finalement ça n'avait pas était très dure, bien qu'ils devaient encore leurs annoncer deux, trois petites choses. Ce que Hermione fit au dessert.

-Bon, comme vous savez, je suis enceinte et il nous faudrait quatre parrains et marraines, alors je voulais savoir si vous étiez d'accord, tous les trois pour devenir, Ginny la marraine et Harry et Ron les parrains de nos filles ?

-Oh, bien sur, répondit Ginny

-Ce serai un honneur, fut la réponse d'Harry

-Mouais, celle de Ron

-Mais ça ne fait que trois, remarqua Harry.

-Et bien en faite, la quatrième personne sera Severus.

-Severus, comme dans Severus Rogue ? demanda Ginny

-Et oui, lui même répondit Drago, rayonnant devant la tête de ses convives.

-Pfouuuuuuu, fut la seul réponses des trois « convives ».

-Il y as autre choses, continua Hermione.

-Du moment que tu nous annonce pas qu'on devra se lier d'amitié avec Rogue, je pense que sa passera.

-Oh, ça c'est évident, je ne veux pas que mes filles aient des parrains qui se font la guerre ! Mais ce n'est pas de ça que je veux vous parler.

Drago s'étouffa avec son verre lorsqu'il vit la tête d'enterrement des amis de sa futur femme, on aurait vraiment dit qu'il venait de voire un macabé !

-En faite je voulait savoir si Ginny tu acceptais d'être mon témoin pour mon mariage ?

-Bien sure répondit Ginny qui finalement n'avait pas vu un mort mais le père noël.

-Merci, voilà maintenant c'est finit, je n'ai plus rien à vous annoncer.

La soirée se finit très bien, quelque temps plus tard Drago fut présenté au reste de la tribu Weasley où, au grand étonnement de tous on lui fit un très bon accueil, Hermione accoucha d'une Wendy et d'une Maëlisse en merveilleuses santé. Elle et Drago eurent encore de nombreux enfants, ce qui porta au nombre de 8 cette famille, si l'on ne compte le petit garçon qui se développait tranquillement dans le ventre apparemment accueillant d' Hermione. Au grand désespoir de Drago, ses 6 enfants n'étaient que des filles, pour un Malfoy, on peut dire qu'il avait fait fort, se marier avec une sang de bourbe alors que ça ne s'était jamais fait dans sa famille et avoir 6 filles alors que les Malfoys étaient réputés pour avoir des enfants uniques et seulement des garçons. Heureusement un garçon arrivait ! Hermione devint la plus jeune directrice de Poudlard, beaucoup ce demandèrent comment elle faisait pour assumer un foyer et une école, surtout que tous ses enfants étaient très bien élevés ! Quand à Drago il se lança dans la politique et au grand étonnement de tous il finit ministre de la magie, enfin au grand étonnement de tous, non, puisque énormément de sorcier avait voté pour lui ! Cette famille continua sa route et devint comme vous vous en doutait la plus influente d'Angleterre. Chacun aimant ce ministre père d'une famille très nombreuse et cette directrice sévère mais juste.

** FIN**

Et voilà c'est fini, snif, snif. Pour ce chapitre, je me suis défoncée, je sais pas combien de mots il fait mais sur Word il fait presque 4 pages. Encore merci et laissez moi pleins de reviews pour clôturer en beauté. Sinon je vais bientôt publier une fic appelée mon ange, elle ne fait qu'un chapitre et est racontée par Merlin, voilà allez voir et dites moi ce que vous en pensez !

Amicalement votre, Lili Rose.


End file.
